1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel, compact fluid dispenser for dispensing medicinal fluids such as Bupivacaine to ambulatory patients. The fluid dispenser is specifically configured for use at the point-of-care and will allow drug or fluid infusion to be initiated during virtually any phase of care in any healthcare setting, and continue uninterrupted while en-route to other medical facilities or during rehabilitation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A number of different types of medicament dispensers for dispensing medicaments to ambulatory patients have been suggested in the past. Many of the devices seek either to improve or to replace the traditional gravity flow and hypodermic syringe methods which have been the standard for delivery of liquid medicaments for many years.
With regard to the prior art, one of the most versatile and unique fluid delivery apparatus developed in recent years is that developed by Marshall Kriesel and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820. The components of this novel fluid delivery apparatus generally include: a base assembly, an elastomeric membrane serving as a stored energy means, fluid flow channels for filling and delivery, flow control means, a cover, and an ullage which comprises a part of the base assembly.
Another fluid dispensing device is disclosed in United States Publication No. 2005/0277884 that was published on Dec. 15, 2005. This publication discloses a compact fluid dispenser for use in controllably dispensing fluid medicaments such as antibiotics, analgesics, and like medicinal agents from the device reservoir which is provided in the form of a novel bellows-type assembly. The fluid dispenser includes a unique stored energy mechanism which takes the form of a constant-force spring member of novel design that provides the force necessary to continuously and substantially uniformly expel fluid from the device reservoir. The device also includes novel adjustable flow rate control assembly that is disposed intermediate the fluid reservoir outlet and the outlet port of the device for precisely controlling the rate of fluid flow from the outlet port toward the patient.
Still another fluid dispensing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,245. This apparatus comprises a compact fluid dispenser for use in controllably dispensing fluid medicaments such as, antibiotics, oncolylotics, hormones, steroids, blood clotting agents, analgesics, and like medicinal agents from prefilled containers at a uniform rate. The dispenser uniquely includes a stored energy source that is provided in the form of a substantially constant-force, compressible-expandable wave spring that provides the force necessary to continuously and uniformly expel fluid from the device reservoir. The device further includes a fluid flow control assembly that precisely controls the flow of medicament solution to the patient.